A Werewolf in Pandora
by SnakeMage
Summary: Pandora is faced with a problem...Vampires are running amok and it is up to Gilbert Nightray and Xerxes Break to fend off these attacks. However, Break holds a dark secret...every full moon he is forced to turn from man to wolf. What would his lady Sharon Rainsworth do if she found out she lived with a werewolf?
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This is a Pandora Hearts Fanfic and it does NOT ship BreakxGilbert, instead it ships BreakXSharon, if you don't like what you see don't read it.

Xerxes Break bid Sharon goodnight once more with a smile before turning and heading to his own quarters. However, the knight wasn't really going to bed just yet, he entered the main room and glanced around with a narrowed eye. Empty…or so it seemed…

"When are you going to tell her?" Break turned to see his associate, Raven waiting for him. The Nightray was looking at him with a narrowed yellow gaze. Break smirked, "About what? About us going out at night and checking in on the riff raff? She doesn't need to know-" "About your condition?"

The white haired man frowned at that. He didn't like working with Gilbert, but they were the only ones in Pandora who were capable of taking on these tasks.

The task of hunting Vampires.

Vampires were beings who were diseased with Abyssal energy, beings who had lost themselves long ago and hunted living beings when night fell. Until recently it had started to become a huge problem.

It seemed as if a whole clan of vampires had been attacking people at night. They wouldn't go out all at once but they seemed to be working in shifts. They had to be put in their place; Pandora couldn't just turn a blind eye to this problem.

Gilbert, as a Nightray, had been taught in the ways of the underworld and therefore knew the right ways to kill a Vampire. Some may call him a vampire hunter, but truth be told he had only just started hunting the creatures of the night.

Break on the other hand, had never fought vampires and had no training whatsoever on how to kill them. The albino was only in on this assignment not because of who he was, or what he could do. But because of WHAT he was…and a bite from his kind could kill a vampire.

He had only turned a few weeks ago and had learned to control his cravings for blood and fresh meat. He chuckled softly, imagine what his lady would do if she found out she lived with a werewolf.

Gilbert frowned, "Don't laugh at me Break this is a serious situation. Sharon's going to find out someday, you would be better off telling her before she finds out." The knight sighed heavily, "All in good time Raven, for now let's just get down to the task of finishing this assignment." The Nightray frowned but followed without another word. As much as Break annoyed him he couldn't help but worry about his partner and lady Sharon.

…

The next morning, Sharon sighed softly at her place in the tea room, she had been sitting there for quite a while and Break hadn't come yet. Just when she was about to lose her patience Break came into the room with a tired smile, "Good morning ojou-sama."

Sharon's worry peaked even further when she saw his appearance, his hair was slightly ruffled and he had dark circles under his eyes (eye). He looked like he didn't get much sleep at all. The young noble stood up and walked over to him, fixing his white hair, "Just look at you…have you been up late again last night?"

Her knight bit his lip, "Possibly…." She sighed, "Honestly Break you need to get some sleep…you make me worry when you don't get enough sleep. You worry me enough with your sugar intake." "I know..I'll work on it ojou-sama." He gave her a smile before sitting down with her, silently glad she didn't suspect anything.

However, Sharon did suspect, this was the third time she had caught him like this. Was he…hiding something from her?


	2. Chapter 2

Break snuck out again for the fourth or fifth time. Pandora missions that included hunting Vampires were getting more frequent and the knight was about ready to pull his hair. Working day and night wasn't fun but he couldn't turn down a mission.

The werewolf used his great sense of smell to track down Raven, (thankfully he didn't need to change into a wolf to use it.) He soon found the Nightray observing a body with Vampire teeth marks at the neck. Break came over to him and looked down at it, "Oh dear, another victim?" Gilbert nodded with a frown. "I don't like this….these damn vampires seem to be killing every night."

"That's exactly what they've been doing, but I do agree (for once) killings seem to be more frequent." "That's what we get for hunting an entire clan of fricken vampires." Break rolled his eye in annoyance but tensed when he heard the snapping of a twig nearby. "Raven did you hear that?" He whispered. "Hear what?" The Nightray said in his normal voice, not being quiet at all. "shhh! I don't think the Vampire-"

Before he could finish, the beast lept out them from the darkness, teeth bared, causing both agents to double back in surprise. Leave it to Pandora to give the trickiest missions of hunting vampires to those who haven't had much experience in fighting vampires. Gilbert swore under his breath and fumbled around for a stake, while Break growled in annoyance, his teeth had lengthened into fangs, and his nails claws in a partial transformation.

The werewolf lunged at the Vampire, managing to grab it and hold the struggling monster down. Gilbert quickly came over and staked it in the heart and the beast went still. Both were left panting and Break turned to normal with a heavy sigh, "That was unexpected….." "You could have warned me." Raven grumbled. "I told you to be quiet, you should give me some credit. When a werewolf tells you to shut the hell up-" "I get it Break."

…

Sharon frowned as she saw Break the next morning, looking as worn as ever. He was up to something and she didn't know what…she decided the next time he would go out at night, she would follow him and see. She hoped it was something normal and it was nothing to worry about, but….when did Break do anything normal?


	3. Chapter 3

Sharon followed Break and Gilbert cautiously, following at a distance so they wouldn't notice. It seemed to work, because the two seemed more focused on finding their way to the mission spot then paying attention to people following them. Just as the sun began to go down, they found another victim.

Sharon peeked out from her hiding spot behind a tree with a frown. What were they doing?

Break sighed, "Another victim. Those vampires just seem to dine and dash don't they?" "Yes, because they know we're hunting them." Gilbert grumbled in frustration. The vampires lived in a clan, it would make sense that they were taking turns at hunting with different members in different spots. It was hard hunting a clan of vampires with only a werewolf and one hunter and when you didn't have much evidence.

Sharon frowned at their words, Vampires? What were they talking about?!

As if to answer her question she was pinned down by a man who bore a pair of fangs. Sharon screamed as she was pinned down and the man grinned, about to sink his fangs into her neck when Gilbert and Break flung the vampire off her and attacked it with several stakes. The vamp was soon dead, no question about it.

Break's eye widened once he saw that the vampire's victim was none other than, Sharon. The person he hoped to hide his secret from the most. "Milady…what are you doing here?" The young noble was seething with anger and confusion as she yelled her reply at her knight. "What am I doing here?! What are YOU doing here?!" He cringed slightly at her words, but it was nothing he wasn't used to. "…Special Pandora assignments only me and Raven are capable of doing."

She frowned at that and narrowed her eyes, "Then why wasn't I told about it?" Break bit his lip, running a hand through his short white hair, "It's….a long story." She frowned and crossed her arms. "I have all night." Gilbert frowned, concern in his yellow eyes once he noticed the state of the moon, "Yes…but he doesn't."

Sharon looked confused "What do you mean?" While Break turned and saw the moon come out from behind the clouds at its fullest. There was no hiding now…

His heart beat faster as his eye widened in fear. The albino felt his entire body begin to burn. He grit his teeth in pain and collapsed to his knees with a grunt as the pain worsened. His teeth sharpened and lengthened into fangs, rearranging themselves in his mouth. His nails lengthened and curved into claws while his ears began to point and lengthen. Sharon watched him with alarm and worry, "w-what's happening to him?"

Gilbert looked down at her, a bit of sadness in his yellow eyes. "He's…a werewolf…he's turning into his…other form…" As the Nightray spoke these words, Break yelled out in pain as his bones began to shift under his skin. The knight was now on his hands and knees, gripping the ground with clawed hands that began to grow pads and fur. His feet changed shape and tore through his shoes, as they too grew pads and claws replaced his toenails. The white fur that had started on his hands, began to grow all over his body as his muscles rippled and bulged slightly, giving him more strength then before.

Sharon watched all this take place with wide eyes, "He's a…werewolf?" Gilbert nodded, "He just turned last week…I told him to tell you about his condition…but he kept refusing to."

As the two discussed, Break's transformation carried on. His shirt became too tight for his growing body and the seams ripped, unable to bear it any longer. Break grit his teeth in pain as a sharp pain hit his lower back and a long furry white tail sprouted forth just below the waist of his pants. He growled in anger and chocked a bit once his scarf became too tight as his neck thickened. He tore it free with his clawed hands, getting his breath once more.

Break was soon unrecognizable as the fur grew over his face and his ears moved to the top of his head and grew fur. His face began to stretch and lengthen into a muzzle as the finishing touches took place and the pain subsided. The large white werewolf remained on his hands and feet for a moment, panting from the pain.

Sharon remained silent as she stared at the creature before her, was that thing…could it really be Break? She stood still, not wanting to run, but not wanting to get closer either.

Raven looked down at her silently before approaching the white beast, and gently helping it stand. "Are you alright Break?" The werewolf nodded a bit, the pain had left his crimson eye, but not his worry. He met Sharon's violet gaze hesitantly, hoping she didn't fear him because she knew he was a monster now…

Sharon relaxed a bit upon seeing his eye, the one thing that had managed to stay human. She hesitantly approached the large wolf, "…Break?" He nodded a bit silently, confirming he was really her Break. She gently hugged the large beast. "Oh Break…" She said sadly.

Break relaxed at her acceptance and gently wrapped his furry, slightly muscled arms around her as he hugged her back. Sharon buried her face into his furry chest; he had kept his secret…this burden for so long…she hugged him tightly as she leaned into his warmth, "You should have told me…"

He regarded her with a soft whine, he was a fool….he should have known that despite how abusive his lady could be, she could be really kind and accepting…..such a fool he was to not come to her in times he needed her most…

Sharon looked up at him sadly, he looked so different…yet she knew he was still her Xerx-nii. He looked down at her and she smiled up at him gently, putting a hand to his furry cheek. "It'll be okay….."


	4. Chapter 4

Sharon gently stroked the werewolf's furry cheek, looking him over silently. Even if his face held no trace of the Break she knew, she knew he was still him. She sighed softly, "Well…we should head back…we can discuss things in the morning once you turn back." Break nodded a bit in agreement, sleep sounded wonderful…he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in a long time.

Sharon smiled a bit, gently taking his clawed furry hand in her hand. She gently felt the pads on his palm and his long slender fingers, the white fur, the curved black claws… He was so different now…it was odd seeing him like this…The young noble shook those thoughts from her mind and began to lead Break home after bidding Gilbert farewell for the night.

….

The next morning Break woke in his own bed, curled up in an animal like position, with only his pants on. The knees of his pants were shredded from his transformation and there was a hole in the back were his tail had been. He sighed heavily and got up with a slow stretch. Transformations were not fun if they were forced on you….

He got up and changed his pants and put on a fresh shirt over his skinny frame. Once he looked somewhat presentable he headed towards the tea room knowing Sharon would want an explanation on everything that was going on. He groaned a bit at the thought, this was going to be a long morning…

Just as expected she was waiting for him. She looked almost as worn as he did, obviously she hadn't slept well. She smiled over at him as he came in, glad to see him back to normal, well…as normal as Break gets…

"Are you alright ojou-sama? You don't look so well…." She sighed, "You gave me a lot to think about last night….there's a lot I still don't know…" Her knight nodded in understanding and took his seat across from her. "Well…now that you know, I will sincerely tell you whatever you need to know." She smiled a bit, "Good….now…how long have you been a werewolf?" "A while…I turned on a mission awhile back…"

She nodded a bit, "Was that…when you came home injured?" "Yes…." She looked at him, a bit of hurt in her violet eyes. "You should have told me…" "What?" She frowned in annoyance when she saw he was stacking sugar cubes on top of a piece of cake. "Break….please attempt to pay attention to the conversation…" The albino sighed and looked up with a small childish frown. "Sorry…"

"Never mind…now…as I was saying..you should have told me about your…condition…I could have helped you…helped you adapt to being a werewolf." "Well I do have to admit it was rather difficult trying to hid transformations from you. Especially if I got angry…" The knight was silent a moment, remembering the first night he transformed….he had been all alone…the pain…how intense it had been…and..he had actually felt…fear…more than anything he had wanted someone by his side at the time…

She nodded a bit in understanding. "Well….as long as you don't lose control of your senses…I think we can manage…" She finished her words with a smile before adding "Is there anything else I should know about?" "Whenever I touch silver it burns…" She blinked in surprise then nodded "Ah…so that's why you started wearing gloves when handling silverware…" "Exactly…"

The noble smiled a bit and reached across the table to grasp his hand, he blinked in surprise at the sudden gesture. To be honest he hadn't expected her to be…this gentle with him… She looked up at him with a small smile. "Break…..I want you to know…that no matter what you are…you will always be my Xerx-nii…" He smiled a bit, "Thank you ojou-sama"


	5. Chapter 5

"Break..Pandora has sent us some more information about the vampires…" "oh? Well it was about time!" Gilbert rolled his golden eyes at that, "Indeed…anyways it seems they may have possibly located the area were the clan's nest may be."

Break nodded, pondering the thought. "Well one thing for certain, we can't take on an entire clan of vampires alone." Gilbert nodded "Yes, but keep in mind several of them go out hunting for the clan, we have learned that from the corpses we have found. We also know that there are not many vampires in the clan since the murders seem to be decreasing with each one we kill….I'd say maybe six or more vampires…maybe a few more…I don't have an exact number.."

The albino thought about it again "Well..they could be hiding because we know they are hunting them…who knows how many there could really be…." Gilbert nodded "Well whatever the circumstances a number of agents have been briefed and given some training so they can come with us. They haven't come with us on recent investigations because they would only be getting in the way." "I see.."

Gilbert sighed softly and smiled a bit, putting the paper he was holding on the table. "Break…I'm glad you were able to tell Sharon…it was something she needed to know…" "I know it's just…." "Just what?" "I'm…not sure how she feels about the fact that she…lives with a monster…."

Gilbert was silent for a minute "Hang on….didn't you and her say you were going to work through it together? I thought everything was fine…" "Yes…supposedly. But Sharon has been acting a little different…I guess this experience is just strange to her…." "I see…well…I suppose the best thing to do is to just give her some space…she'll be fine.." "I hope so…"

The albino stood up and went to go prepare for the mission, it was the second night of the full moon and he didn't want to ruin another outfit of his….he had already ruined one of his favorite coats from one of his transformations.

On the way to his room he passed by Sharon, he hadn't noticed her at first (she was on his left side) until she spoke up. "Break…."

He turned to face her, blinking in surprise at her appearance but put on a smile "Oh hello milady…something the matter?" She looked down a bit "Will you…be going out again tonight?" "Well….of course…it's Pandora's orders…" The noble looked up at him, sadness and concern in her violet eyes.

"You shouldn't have to do all this on your own….your already loosing sleeping hours….honestly look at the dark circles under your eyes…..and what's more you endangering yourself by fighting those monsters I…just can't help but worry about you Break…"

Her knight smiled a bit tiredly, dark circles had begun to form under his eyes from lack of sleep. Some of the cause was restlessness….most of it was the constant vampire problems..he got nights off…but sometimes it wasn't enough to catch up on his sleep…. "I'll be fine…." "No you won't….Break…I just want to help…I'm worried about you…."

Her knight was silent for a moment, so that's why she had been acting so fidgety and quiet lately…"Well…if you would really like to help milady…what are you offering to do?" "I want to give you a day off or two, so  
you can catch up on sleep and relax a bit." "Alright….." "And….could I possibly come with you on your mission tonight?" He blinked in surprise, "But….what if you get hurt milady?" she smiled a bit "I won't, I have Eques." "True…and there will be agents around….I suppose that would be a great help….but there's one more thing…." "What?" "Tonight is the second night of the full moon…if you come with, you will see me as a monster again…"

Sharon blinked in surprise at his words but smiled gently. "Break….it's okay…" She gently put a hand to his pale cheek. "I don't care what you are…..even when you're a wolf….I still know your you…." He smiled a bit "…I'm glad…thank you milady…." "Your welcome..Xerx-nii.."


End file.
